Not In That Way
by Alissa Stewart
Summary: Como lo decía San Smith en cada frase de su canción, esa persona se lamentaba. Pedía que le creyera al decir que la amaba, pero no de esa manera. Y esa persona no era nadie más que su mejor amigo, hermano, confidente… su todo. Pero, ¿y si luego de una noche de copas, una luz de esperanza se enciende en su camino?


Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero este fue un sueño mío.

Lo hice mientras oía _In The Lonely Hour._

Dedicado a quien es mi Edward.

One-Shot

* * *

><p>Estaba leyendo mi libro favorito por enésima vez, <em>Cumbres Borrascosas.<em>De lectura rápida debido a la cantidad de páginas pero con un desenlace que cada vez que era leído por mí, causaba las mismas emociones. Tenía mis audífonos puestos para evitar distraerme con el ruido que ocasionaban mis molestosos amigos, o como mi corazón los llama, mis hermanos.

Seis meses después de haber cumplido los 18 y con apoyo económico literalmente rogado hacia mi padrino de primera comunión, mis cuatro amigos y yo nos mudamos a Forks, uno de los distritos más fríos del país. Y con una casa que inmediatamente al verla, supimos que era para nosotros. Al año de habernos conocido con los muchachos nos preguntamos cómo sería vivir juntos en un mismo lugar. Respuesta: soportablemente un desmadre.

Solíamos frecuentar este distrito solo por la Universidad, ya que nosotros nos veníamos de otra parte del país, o también llamado Phoenix, solo a realizar algunas prácticas académicas y fue durante una visita cuando a mí se me ocurrió comentar el tema. Lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

_—¿Cómo sería si viviéramos juntos los cinco, en una misma casa? —inmediatamente cuatro pares de ojos se detuvieron en mí._

_—Sería risas todo el día. —dijo mi hermana mayor. Rosalie Hale._

_—Me imagino a cada uno en su cuarto —interrumpió mi hermano favorito, mi gordo. Así le decía de cariño aunque no esté tan subido de peso —Alice en su cuarto, diseñando y Bella, leyendo todo el día._

_Nuestras risas no tardaron en hacerse presentes._

_—Y Edward… —continuó Alice —arañando todas las puertas._

_Las risas resonaron aún más fuertes en el bus que nos llevaba devuelta a nuestra parte del país._

Como ya mencioné, tengo cuatro hermanos. Emmett McCarty es el —como le digo en pensamientos— hermano de otra madre, ya que debido a su gran anatomía, lo llamamos hermanos adoptado. Tiene 20 años. Sus ojos son oscuros y es fornido. No tiene muchos músculos pero cuando lo veo pienso en un oso de peluche. Es un tipo encantador, aunque un poco indiscreto ya que siempre se ríe en los momentos menos indicados. Rosalie Hale es la hermana mayor, tiene un cuerpo escultural. Y es más, ha pensado en estudiar modelaje en unos años. De cabellera larga y rubia y es de tez clara. Cuando la conocí nos costó un poco ser amigas, pero con el pasar de los días se convirtió en una buena compañera.

Alice Brandon es mayor que yo solo por un año, tiene 19. Es pequeña y delgada, su cabello negro y corto con puntas que caen desordenadamente en su rostro. Le las compras y el maquillaje, de hecho cuando está aburrida y me encuentra sola le gusta jugar a Barbie Masen es mi otro hermano y como nos lo confesamos en muchas conversaciones por Facebook, es mi hermano favorito y yo su hermana favorita. Fue el primer chico de la Universidad al que le hablé y desde ese momento fuimos inseparables. Alto y no tan musculoso como Emmett, pero más atractivo. Cabello desordenado y cobrizo, sonrisa perfecta y ojos verdes esmeraldas.

Por último estoy yo, la hermana responsable aficionada a la literatura juvenil. Desde los 14 me adentré en el mundo de los libros y fue cuando mi sueño de ser escritora salió a flote. Como ya dije soy la más joven del grupo… ah, y mi nombre es Bella Swan, aunque en la casa también me llaman _peque _o bueno, _él _lo hace.

Estaba escuchando Air Supply por ya casi una hora seguida y notando la cantidad de páginas faltantes, en cuestión de minutos terminaría —nuevamente— mi libro favorito. Pero como siempre, alguien llega a tocarme la puerta. Por pereza no quise levantarme y mis amigos saben que si no abro la puerta de mi dormitorio es porque estoy durmiendo, leyendo o escribiendo.

El sonido de los nudillos contra la madera era incesante y a pesar que le puse el volumen máximo a mi móvil, lo podía oír. Y me estaba desconcentrando. Refunfuñando tuve que poner el separador en la página, quitarme los auriculares y ponerme de pie esperando encontrar a Belén no sé por qué, pero a menos que ella sea alta, tenga ojos verdes, cabello corto y dorado y me esté lanzando una sonrisa tierna, le arrojaría mi almohada por la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres ahora? —pregunté dejando notar mi molestia.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu hermano favorito —dijo entrando sin permiso a mi habitación. —como estúpido tocando tu puerta por largos minutos, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

—Leyendo. —respondí tajante.

A pesar de que él fuera mi hermano "favorito" y lo amara, literalmente lo amara con todo mí ser, no me gustaba ser interrumpida, mucho menos por él ya que su insistencia debía ser por algo relacionado a su novia. O como le digo yo, su _marida._

—Bueno pero no te enojes. —dijo haciendo un puchero.

—Ya, ya. ¿Qué te trae a mi habitación?

—Me gusta estar aquí. —decía mientras se recostaba en mi cama. —todo está tan limpio y ordenado.

—Entonces… —empecé a hablar. —si tanto te gusta estar aquí, quédate y yo me voy a tu cuarto a seguir leyendo.

—Salgamos esta noche. —comentó ignorándome por completo.

—No me gusta salir. —dije sentándome en un extremo vació de la cama. —y lo sabes.

Dado que no hace mucho había cumplido recién la mayoría de edad, mis padres nunca me dejaban salir a ningún lado, y, con el paso del tiempo me fui acostumbrando a ello.

—Pero casi no sales. —comentó Edward.

—Es que no me gusta. —repetí encogiéndome de hombros. —¿Quiénes irán?

—Alice con su novio, Emmett, Rosalie, yo y Tanya.

Tanya. De tan solo oír su nombre me producía acidez y no es porque me caiga mal, es más ni la conocía. Edward pocas veces la traía a la casa y cuando lo hacía yo veía la forma de no estar presente o estar encerrada en mi habitación tratando de no llorar. Y ese era el problema, que él estaba con ella, _mi hermano _estaba con ella y yo… pues… estaba enamorada de él desde que lo conocí y cuando supe que tenía una relación ya era muy tarde para tratar de ignorar mis sentimientos.

—Emm… —aparenté pensarlo un poco. —en serio, yo paso. Para la próxima si voy, te doy mi palabra.

—No. Tú vas porque yo lo digo. —genial, ahora empezará a actuar como si tuviera poder sobre mí.

—No iré, no empieces Edward Masen. —decir su nombre completo le daba a la situación algo de seriedad. —Vete ya. —empecé a empujarlo hacia el piso.

—¡No! —tenía el presentimiento que empezaríamos a discutir. Pero yo ganaba casi siempre, casi. Y esta vez no tenía por qué ser de otra manera. —Vete a duchar, yo buscaré algo que puedas usar.

Ya nos encontrábamos de pie así que empujarlo hacia la puerta iba a ser trabajo sencillo.

—Edward, para la próxima salida, lo prometo. Hoy no. —ya estaba suplicando.

No quería seguir aguantando los momentos "cariñosos" que tenía con su novia. Todo tenía un límite y más si de mi corazón se trataba.

No sé cómo es que paso todo pero yo ya lo tenía fuera de mi habitación, insistiendo en salir con los chocos entonces hice la primera estupidez que se me vino a la mente.

El estruendoso ruido de un portazo se escuchó en toda la casa. Silencio total.

Me encontraba de pie, con las manos al aire y temblando, ¿Habré sobreactuado? Mis ojos abiertos como plato y me preguntaba una y otra vez: ¿Qué demonios hice?

Habrán pasado segundos o minutos, no estoy segura pero cuando las agallas de abrir la puerta noté que él ya no estaba. ¿Dónde está? ¿Se enojó? ¿Puedo ser más tonta? ¿Puedo dejar de hacerme preguntas estúpidas a mí misma? Emmett, que se encontraba a unos metros de mí, del otro lado del pasillo, estaba tan asombrado como yo, con su dedo me hizo una seña del lugar donde yo podía encontrar respuestas. La habitación de Edward. A pesar de que su cuarto esté al lado del mío, sentía que el espacio de una puerta hacia la otra era abismal y… doloroso.

Caminé, y al llegar a su puerta pegué mi oído. Pude notar que estaba tomando una ducha por el sonido de los grifos y el agua. Y a lo lejos reconocí la voz de un hombre cantando, y no era precisamente a quien yo le había arrojado la puerta en la cara hace unos minutos. Podía quedarme justo ahí por el resto de mi vida, escuchando a mi artista favorito pero esa canción llenaba mis ojos de lágrimas y tenía que averiguar que tanto había jodido nuestra amistad.

Giré la manija y por suerte no tenía llave la puerta. Entré sigilosamente a la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—Edward… —dije suavemente pero esperando que me oiga.

Dejó de correr el agua en el baño y sentía mi corazón acelerarse.

—Isabella… —odiaba cuando me llamaba por mi nombre. Casi nunca lo hacía, solo cuando nuestras conversaciones eran serias o estaba enojado conmigo. —¿Puedes esperar afuera? Estoy desnudo.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron y empezaron a quemar.

—No es la primera vez que estás desnudo y yo estoy presente —dije tratando de suavizar las cosas— me taparé los ojos o si quieres me pongo una venda, pero no saldré de aquí.

—Toma algún polo mío, cierra tus ojos, te tapas la cara con el polo y encima colocas tus manos… ¡No veas mi cuerpito!

No estaba enojado eso es seguro. Sentía ya su presencia en la habitación, caminaba deprisa y muy torpemente mientras repetía una y otra vez "no mires". Yo trataba de contener mi risa.

Los pasos dejaron de oírse, un silencio sepulcral inundó el ambiente y una especie de escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral.

Sentí que mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar ante su toque, siempre causaba este efecto en mí. Su cuerpo detrás del mío, mi espalda apoyada en su pecho y la parte baja de mi espalda —en compañía de mi trasero— estaba muy a gusto con lo que sentía a través de la tela de su pantalón.

Con su brazo izquierdo me abrazaba a la altura del cuello, su otro brazo lo tenía libre —cuando yo quería que me tocara en cualquiera parte—. Disfrutaba sin duda alguna del choque de su respiración en mi cuello. Menta. Estos éramos nosotros estando solos, dos seres que se rodeaban entre sí con cualquier parte de su anatomía. O todo de ella.

Mis dedos dibujaban trazos invisibles en la piel de su brazo, deslizándose a través de sus vellos. Tuve que arrogar el polo que tenía a cualquier parte lo que me hizo abrir los ojos.

Quería tanto poder pronunciar una palabra pero estaba disfrutando del poder sentirlo de esa manera tan tierna como dolorosa. Y ahora no era buen momento para pensar en lo último.

—No quise tirarte la puerta Edward. —confesé en un susurro.

—No estoy molesto, peque. Me gusta verte suplicándome.

Y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. Oh dioses de la Friendzone, por favor que me muerda o me deje un casto beso justo ahí. No me importaba ahora nada, quería algo suyo en mi piel. Para recordarlo… por siempre.

—Yo no te estoy suplicando ahora. —dije.

—No pero estás en mi habitación, es lo mismo.

Solté una risita y cerré los ojos.

—No te vas a quedar dormida así como estamos, ¿o sí?

—Es cómodo. —confesé intentando no sonrojarme.

—¿Estás cansada? —preguntó con un tono más serio.

—Ahora sí —respondí aún con los ojos cerrados.

Respiró pesadamente y su frío aliente en mi piel hizo que abriera los ojos de manera abrupta. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

El extraño sentir del vacío se apoderó de mí, ya no tenía un suave brazo rodeándome ni un cuerpo en el cual apoyarme, ¿Dónde estaba mi hermano?

No me había dado cuenta que tenía —nuevamente— mis ojos cerrados hasta que de un segundo al otro, la luz me cegaba. Recorrí con la mirada su habitación: paredes blancas sin cuadros pero con un costoso reloj en una de ellas. Su gran cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas también y almohadas del mismo color.

_La cama donde ellos duermen._

Había también una mesa de noche y un gran clóset —con toda la ropa de marca comprada con dinero que no era el de él—. El televisor en dirección a la cama, un DVD, un home theatre y un pequeño radio. Un estante para libros y cuadernos de la Universidad y otras cosas que se encuentran en una habitación.

—Listo. —dijo sorpresivamente—, puedes dormir si deseas. Nadie te molestará.

Medité unos segundos tratando de descifrar si me estaba invitando a dormir a su cama o si me estaba botando de su habitación.

—Uhmm… yo… ya me voy entonces. —dije en un murmullo.

—¡No! Digo no… bueno no… —empezó apresuradamente—. Le dije a Emmett que teníamos que hablar y le encargué que les diga a las chicas que no nos molestaran hasta que uno de los dos salga de aquí.

—Entonces yo dormiré y tú…

—Veré televisión o algo. —concluyó la frase— esperaré a que caiga la noche.

—Ya veo… —dije dudando—gracias por ofrecerme tu cama en todo caso.

Caminando hacia la gran cama oía como Edward se aseguraba de colocarle llave a su puerta.

No quería pensar en que esa cama ella había dejado sus _marcas_, estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para poner a trabajar a mi cerebro.

—Me levantas antes que te vayas, gordo. —no le gustaba que lo llame así.

—Claro enana. —respondió.

Me lanzó una sonrisa y yo me arropaba en la cama. Al instante en que mi cabeza se recostó en la almohada me sentí como en una nube. Mi cuerpo pudo estar flotando pero dejé de notarlo a los minutos siguientes cuando ya todo era oscuridad.

.

.

.

¿Qué hora es? ¿Tarde? ¿Dónde estoy? Mis ojos estaban abriéndose y me sentía perdida. Se volvían a cerrar pero los obligaba a despertar. Al moverme algo me retuvo. Mis ojos se toparon con un brazo que me tomaba fuertemente por la cintura y al girar mi cabeza, una cobriza cabellera chocaba con mi rostro.

¡Edward estaba dormido a mi lado!

Estábamos como cucharita, pero ¿cómo es que terminamos así?

Yo me dormí y luego… quizás él también se cansó y vino conmigo…

Dejé de pensar cuando una alarma inundó el ambiente. Era irritante.

—Demonios. —dijo mi acompañante. —Peque, apágala. Está en la mesita.

—No me puedo mover. —confesé con una risita.

Me empujo con todo su cuerpo hacia adelante y cuando digo todo, ¡Me refiero a toda su anatomía!

Apagué la alarma y me abrazó con fuerza.

—Son las 10:30, Edward. ¿No tienes un lugar donde bailar?

—Tengo sueño.

—Entonces quédate. —yo tampoco quería que se vaya. Estaba cómoda y esto no pasaba todas las noches.

—Les prometí a los chicos que saldría con ellos. Y una promesa…

—Es una promesa —concluí— entonces ve con ellos antes que vengan a tumbar tu puerta.

A regañadientes deshizo su abrazo y se levantó. Se estaba dirigiendo al baño cuando regreso para darme un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —pregunté.

—Beso de buenos días, peque.

Y fue a tomar una ducha.

Luego de que tanto Alice como Rosalie me rogaran para ir con ellos a bailar, logré convencerlas de quedarme porque mi ex novio Mike Newton —y ahora muy buen amigo— iba a venir a verme.

—¿Volverán a estar juntos, hermana? —preguntó Alice.

—No, para nada. Somos amigos.

—¡Mentira! —dijo Emmett— Van a volver, ¿crees que no sé de sus últimas conexiones en _whatsapp?_

Me sonrojé.

Era verdad, me refiero nuestras conexiones eran simultaneas pero no porque hablábamos de volver sino porque conversábamos como cualquier pareja de amigos.

—¿No tienen que irse ya? —dije.

—Te cuidas hermana —gritó Rosalie desde la puerta.

—Hay preservativos en mi cuarto —dijo Emmett en mi oído. —Tienes toda la casa para ti.

—Claro, los usaré. —quise seguir su juego.

Edward era el último en despedirse y me vio con una cara tierna.

—Gracias por esta tarde —me dijo mientras me abrazaba— dormí muy bien mi peque, por ti.

—Yo también, gordo. No tomes mucho ¿si?

—Lo prometo. —y besándome en la frente, se iban con los demás.

Corrí hasta mi habitación para marcar un número, luego de unos segundos lo oí.

—Se acaban de ir —dije.

—¿Estará Tanya? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Llego en 15 minutos, perra. —siempre me llamaba así. Era su forma de decirme que me quería. —Llevaré pañuelos para que llores.

—Yo pongo el trago. Te espero. —dije cortando la llamada y esperando que llegara Mike, mi hombro en el cual lloraba cuando de Edward y su novia se trataba.

.

.

.

—Peque, ¿estás llorando? —preguntó y estaba ebrio al parecer. No me percaté que alguien había entrado a la casa.

—Porque… —lo dudé un poco— vi _El niño de pijama a rayas._

—Ay _mi_ peque. Ven, te doy un abrazo.

Me levanté del sofá para ser atrapada por sus brazos y llorar con más fuerza aún. Edward nunca lo iba a saber, nunca…

—Hueles a cerveza —dije regañándolo. Él no podía tomar demasiado y lo sabía.

—No soy el único que huele a trago —dijo acercándose a mi rostro. —¿Has tomado? ¿Sin mí?

_Tomé en tu nombre, hermano._

—Mike vino a visitarme, y pues bebimos algo de vino. Eso es todo.

Lo pude oír gruñir. No era su persona favorita en el mundo pero tampoco es lo que lo quería matar. O por lo menos no lo haría, porque él me hacía feliz.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —dije zafándome de sus brazos.

—No lo sé —dijo encogiendo los hombros— yo quise venir antes para saber cómo estabas, no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin ti.

Mi corazón se estrujó. Aunque las lágrimas ya habían cesado, el dolor que causaba en mi pecho —sin saberlo— era punzante. Era tierno conmigo pero sabía que era por amistad y no por otra cosa.

—Vete a dormir, ya es tarde. —dije para evitar ponerme a llorar nuevamente.

—Duerme conmigo, como la última vez.

—Estás ebrio, Victor. Vete a la cama y no jodas. —las lágrimas ya se iban a hacer presentes.

—¿Estás bien, peque?

_No._

—Claro —mentí— en perfectas condiciones.

Caminé hacia mi habitación y pude oír los pasos tras de mí.

—Hasta mañana, _hermano._ —dije cuando estaba en la puerta de mi recamara.

—Mi peque… —dijo y eso fue lo último que lo escuché pronunciar porque ya había cerrado mi puerta.

Era una tonta, estoy segura que cualquier chica en mi lugar se hubiera aprovechado de su estado y lo hubiera besado, luego culparía al alcohol pero al menos ya habría probado sus labios.

Lloraba de nuevo, fuertemente pero en silencio para que él no lo escuchara.

Me puse solo un polo para dormir. Desde que me mudé con los chicos dejé de hacerlo porque sentía vergüenza pero hoy, o por lo menos esta noche, ya me daba igual.

Sin medias y sin brassier me acosté en la cama. No me tapé porque no me sentía aún calmada y solo miré hacia el techo y pensaba en él, en mi _hermano._

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos y mi reloj marcaba las 02:57 de la mañana. ¡Había pasado media hora desde que me recosté! Me senté en la cama y dudando un poco me paré para tomar un vaso de agua o lo que fuera que haya en el refri porque no había hecho —aun— las compras de la semana.

Los chicos aún no habían llegado ya que la luz de la sala seguía encendida. Caminé como un zombie —estoy segura— hacia la cocina en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera meterme a la boca y que me tranquilice.

—Hermana —una voz familiar habló. Estando en penumbras la reconocía de todos modos.

—Hola Edward —dije enciendo la luz para poder verlo.

Llevaba su pantalón de pijamas y un polo blanco.

—¿No puedes dormir? —preguntó.

—Solo quería un vaso de agua. —susurré.

—¿Todo bien?

—Por supuesto —mentí.

Apoyándome en la alacena —que se encontraba al otro extremo donde se encontraba el muchacho de ojos negros— me servía un gran vaso de agua.

—¡Mierda! —grité cuando lo sentí tras de mí y me hizo derramar el agua. —¿Qué te pasa? —estoy segura que eso era un grito de enojo.

—Lo siento —dijo avergonzando pero aún no se movía de ahí y yo tampoco quería que lo haga. Me gustaba sentirlo.

—Tienes un fetiche con mi trasero, creo.

—Desde que lo vi, hago todo por estar cerca de él —su voz era ronca.

Si era posible se pegó aún más a mi anatomía y en algún lugar de mi garganta estaba conteniéndose un gemido.

Me recosté en su espalda pero sin romper el contacto, me abrazo por la cintura y coloco su nariz en mi cuello. Respirando fuertemente.

—No traes nada, peque. —dijo ¿excitado?

—Solo mi ropa interior y el polo, hermano.

—Eres una niña mala, te voy a castigar.

—¿Qué hará, Sr. Masen? ¿Golpearme? —dije girándome para verlo a los ojos.

—Eso jamás, querida. Te haré el… —se arrepintió. Se separó rápidamente de mí y se fue. ¡Lo tenía tan cerca esta vez, maldita sea!

Me quedé un momento ahí, asimilando todo y diciéndome una y otra vez lo vergonzoso que sería cuando llegue la mañana. Entonces hice algo de lo cual no podía arrepentirme porque estaba en casa.

A Emmett le gustaba coleccionar todo tipo de tragos y como Mikey yo ya habíamos bebido solo unas copas de uno, quise terminar dicha actividad. Caminando hacia la sala y abriendo —nuevamente— la vitrina tomé aquel vino y también me llevé conmigo una caja de sangría. Regresé a la cocina por una copa —para hacerlo con estilo— y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Cerrando la puerta tras de mí, abrí el vino. Tomé un sorbo de la botella para luego servirme en la copa. Mientras lo saboreaba puse algo de música ochentera, _Air Supply. _Seleccioné la canción que iba acorde con la situación y seguí bebiendo.

Toc, toc, toc.

Sabía quién era.

Toc, toc, toc.

—¿Qué quieres? —grité

—¿Estás tomando, Bella? —el enojo se percibía en su voz— ¡Abre la puerta!

—¡Vete, Edward Masen! —con unas copas de vino ya empezaba a hablar extraño. —Déjame que así me inspiro en mis historias.

—No cometas ninguna estupidez, Bella. ¡Abre la puerta, maldición!

—Noooooooo —dije— no te voy a abrir, ¿sabes por qué? Porque no me da la reverenda gana. Anda vete y follate a Tanya.

—¿Qué?

Me puse de pie para gritarle a la cara que se vaya, que me deje ahogándome en un delicioso vino que luego tendría que reponer y a su vez dar explicaciones de por qué lo bebí.

Esas dos lagunas tan negras como las noches de luna llena me miraban con ¿dolor? No lo sé exactamente. Ya no podía pronunciar más palabras porque estaba mareada.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó con cautela al cabo de unos minutos.

Asentí como pude.

Ya no olía a cerveza sino a menta y shampoo de hombre. Delicioso.

—¿Me dirás por qué estás tomando?

Negué mientras cerraba la puerta.

—¿Me dirás una palabra al menos?

Asentí. Parecía un juego inmaduro de niños.

Me senté en mi escritorio para poner otra canción, aún más dolorosa. _Not in that way _de Sam Smith.

—No hay nada más triste para escuchar —dijo en tono sarcástico.

—Te puedes ir si quieres —contraataqué.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó acercándose a mí. —Deja esta botella, Bella. Tú no eres así.

Su piel al contacto con la mía era una de las sensaciones que nunca me cansaría de disfrutar. No pude contenerme y lo abracé a la altura de la cintura y empecé a cantar muy bajito.

Sus brazos acariciaban mis hombros de manera delicada, solo él, yo y la canción.

—¿Podemos hablar de algo?

—¿Qué es algo? —le pregunté.

—_Nosotros._

Lo abracé con fuerza y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. Tomándome de la mano me arrastró hasta la cama.

Lo miré con una ceja alzada. Estaba confundida.

—No te lo voy a negar —dijo encogiéndose de hombros— creo que hay cierta tensión sexual entre nosotros, pero no quiero hablar de eso, peque. Quiero… estar contigo a solas. Cuando estamos solos, sabes que no son necesarias las palabras.

Asentí.

Me recosté en la cama, con la mirada a la pared y él no tardo en seguirme. Me abrazo acomodándose a mi cuerpo, como en la tarde.

Un minuto.

Dos minutos.

Tres minutos.

—¿Cómo está Mike? —preguntó.

—No quieres hablar de él, gordo.

—No estoy gordo —dijo riéndose y pegándose más a mí. —Estoy llenito.

Reí fuertemente tomando sus manos y jugando con sus dedos.

—Nunca me dijo como me iba a castigar, Sr. Masen. —comenté. —Usted quería hacerme…

—El amor —soltó y al parecer estaba aguantando la respiración.

Me sonrojé fuertemente porque era virgen y porque nunca, nadie me había dicho que quería estar conmigo de esa forma y tan directa.

—Es broma, hermana. —dijo. —Eres mi hermana menor, Isabella. A ti no te tocaría ni con el pelo de una rosa.

—No es verdad —dije conteniendo las lágrimas— ya me has pegado varias veces.

—¿Yooooooo? ¿Cuándo?

—Cuando me bajabas la manga del polo para que todos vean mi brassier, cuando me golpeabas con lo que sea en el trasero, cuando me golpeabas mi frentecita…

Empezó a reir.

—Sabes que te quiero, peque.

—Oh claro, mucho. Lo sé.

Silencio.

.

.

.

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando la bulla me despertó. Los chicos habían llegado y estaban más ebrios que nunca. Solo escuchaba sus risas y al parecer Edward también.

—Llegaron —me susurró al oído haciendo que me estremezca.

—Será mejor que te vayas.

—No quiero.

—Entonces cállate y duerme —dije girándome para verlo a los ojos. Me hice un ovillo en sus brazos como una niña pequeña y el gustoso me protegía.

—¿Estaría mal… si… yo… te beso?

_¿Qué demonios?_

—¿Qué dijiste? —pregunté como si no hubiera escuchado.

—Nada.

—Haz lo que dicte tu corazón, Edward.

—Okey.

Empezó a moverse hasta quedar a mi altura y me quedó mirando. La música —a pesar de las horas— seguía sonando y estoy segura que los dioses de la música corta venas fueron quienes presionaron el botón de replay para que se repita una y otra y otra vez.

Sus labios ya habían acortado la distancia y su respiración chocaba contra los míos.

—Lo que dicte mi corazón… —dijo depositando suavemente sus labios en los míos. No se movía ni yo tampoco, solo era un pequeño roce. Sin ninguna intención. Cuando se separó, me abrazó.

—¿Soy tu primer beso? —preguntó.

—No —respondí. —Pero me gustaría que fueras el último —esto último lo susurré solo para mí.

—¿Tú y Mike, cuando estuvieron juntos… lo hicieron?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Tuvieron sexo?

—No. —respondí cortante.

—¿No querías?

—Estuvimos un mes juntos, Mike. No me iba a acostar con mi novio de un mes.

—Oh, entiendo. Pero, ¿no te… bueno… no tú estás… nunca?

—¿Qué? —pregunté con una risita.

—¿Nunca has querido hacerlo? —soltó.

—Una vez, pero no era con Mike.

—¿Entonces…?

—Es ahora. —confesé. —Pero… no importa.

Silencio nuevamente.

—¿Quieres que yo te…?

—No —interrumpí. —Ya me llegará el día. Y si no, moriré virgen. No me hago problemas.

—Quiero que tu primera vez valga la pena —dijo y pude jurar que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Quiero que mi primera vez sea con alguien que me quiera, Edward. Y es claro que no llegará.

—Yo te quiero —me dijo. —Y mucho.

—Pero no lo suficiente como para estar conmigo… —susurré llorando.

—No llores, peque. Ya llegará tu día, apenas tienes 18.

—Si pero no entiendes, no entiendes nada.

—Es que tú no te dejas entender —me abrazó con fuerza— Sabes que yo no podría estar contigo aunque quisiera…

—Ya no quiero hablarlo, trataré de dormir.

—Peque…

—¿Qué?

—Mírame —y eso hice— Tu sabes que entre nosotros hay... química. Pero tú eres menor que yo —él tenía 22 y yo 18, ¿eso era una excusa?— yo tengo a Tanya y somos amigos…

—Sí, lo sé. Lo tengo claro, ahora quiero dormir.

—Solo quiero que me respondas una sola cosa. Por favor.

—¿Cuál? —lo miré de nuevo.

—Sin compromisos, Bella. Sin sentimientos. Yo te quiero, y no sé por qué demonios te lo preguntaré pero aquí voy… ¿Tú me dejarías… ser… tu primero?

—No Victor, así no. Además tú lo dijiste, somos amigos…

—¡Quien te entiende, maldición!

Se puso de pie abruptamente.

—¡Nadie me entiende, nadie! Yo no quiero tu lástima, no abriré mis piernas solo porque "me quieras" —hice las comillas en el aire.

—Claro que te quiero, ¿qué mierda te pasa? Es como si sintieras algo pero no quisieras decirlo…

—No responderé.

—Oh si lo harás —se acercaba peligrosamente a mí. —Respóndeme o no me haré cargo de mis actos.

—¿Qué harás? —dije con los brazos apoyados en mi cintura. —¿Pegarme?

—Tu siempre diciendo eso, quieres te haga algo, bien.

Me pegó a su cuerpo y su mano se deslizó debajo de mi polo, llegando a mi intimidad. Jugó con mi ropa interior y pasó un dedo por la piel. Solo sentí cosquillas.

—¿Eso me harás? ¡Qué rudo!

—Tócame, a ver si te atreves, pequeña.

—No tengo que hacerlo. ¿Lo ves? No siento nada, Edward. Nada.

—Eso lo veremos, ven.

Me toma de la mano y me obliga a echarme en la cama, se coloca encima de mí.

—¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo? —pregunto.

—Algo así.

Sus manos me levantan la única prenda que tengo puesta y se deshacen de mi ropa interior color negra.

—Todo te gusta negro.

—El negro es bueno. —digo.

Al estar descubierta ante él me hubiera gustado sentir sus dedos en mi intimidad, que me hagan con ellos todo lo que yo leía. Primero acariciar la parte baja, respirar en ella y que el aire frio me excite. Luego, introducirá un dedo, al chocar con mis pliegues los movería, dentro, fuera, dentro, fuera… luego dos dedos, y repetiría lo anterior con más rapidez. Mis paredes se contraerían en sus dedos y si —alguien se apiadaba de mi—tendría mi primer orgasmo. Y era por Edward.

Se quita el pantalón de pijama y su bóxer. Y por primera vez lo vi, a su amiguito. Como el que yo imaginaba. De un tamaño que sabía que no cabría dentro de mí. ¿Si me lo introduce me dolerá? Sangraré. Imaginé que lo haría, la punta rozaría primero y le rogaría que me haga suya. Entonces diría que sí y con mucho cuidado se llevaría mi virtud. Se detendría. Pediría disculpas y con mi permiso, seguiría. Embestidas lentas para empezar, nuestras caderas chocan y gimo su nombre ¡Edward! Y luego de un par embestidas más, tendría mi segundo orgasmo. Él tendría el suyo y luego me abrazaría.

Pensar en eso hizo que me mojara. Dios, por primera vez el me veía mojada y era por su causa pero tener sexo sin sentimientos de por medio, no era lo que yo quería.

—¿Qué pasa, peque? ¿Tan feo soy?

—Estamos semi desnudos, no sé qué quieres hacer.

Sus brazos apoyados en ambos lados de mi rostro, contienen su peso y en mi estómago algo empieza a recorrerme. Su amiguito.

Llega hasta abajo y por primera vez en mi miserable vida de adolescente —o bueno ya adulta— ciento algo ahí. Se sentía rico.

Me besa castamente en los labios y empieza a rozar mi intimidad con su miembro, es como si caminara hacia ahí y yo solo quiero gritarle que me penetre, ¡quiero experimentar un orgasmo!

Quería tocar, besar, gritar, gemir, todo. Pero se detuvo, dejándome húmeda y con muchos pensamientos en mi cabeza. Comienza a vestirse, ¿qué carajos? Cuando yo empezaba a creer que todas las historias leídas se iban a hacer realidad.

—Ahora sí, me voy. O mejor me quedo a dormir. No sé, pero ponte esto —me arrojo mi ropa interior a la cara— rápido.

Me la puse como pude y mi cara demostraba confusión total. ¿Qué fue eso?

¿Vernos sin ropa y nada más?

¿Eso es sexo?

—Duérmete conmigo, gordo. Me lo debes. —tenía que aparentar no estar confundida. En unas horas no sabría que me depararía.

—No te debo nada, te dije que haríamos algo como sexo, no que haríamos sexo en sí.

—Ya, como sea. ¿Duermes o no? Son casi las 6 y me cago de sueño.

—Bueno, te gusta que te abrace por detrás al parecer.

—A ti te gusta, a mí me gusta. ¡Qué importa!

Y volviéndonos a abrazar nos quedamos dormidos.

.

.

.

**3 semanas después**

.

.

.

—Un momento —dije excusándome de la mesa. —No tardaré.

Era la tercera vez en el día que iba hacia el baño a vomitar. No quise comer nada desde que desperté, mi estómago regresaba todo lo que ingería.

Las clases no ayudaron tampoco, estaba estresada y eso había hecho que se me retrase el periodo. Tenía mucho por hacer y sentía cada día menos ganas, es como si ya no quisiera levantarme de la cama. Mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos dormir pero yo no podía, no debía hacerle caso. Sumándole a eso, sentía que estaba engordando. Emmett y Edward se burlaban de mi cuerpo, parecía que me estaba haciendo una pelota.

—Hermana —la voz de Belén me sorprendió. —¿Qué tienes?

—Me he levantado mal —dije. —Mi estómago no recibe nada.

—Bells, no te molestes pero… el día que vino Newton, ¿tú y él…?

—¡No! —grité jalando la cadena del inodoro. —¡Dios, Rosalie! ¡No!

—Está bien, está bien —se encogía de hombros— lo siento, pero tampoco te ha venido la regla, todo cuadra para que estés… ya sabes.

No, no cuadraba. Yo era virgen. Y no podía de embarazarme del aire.

—Rosalie, la universidad me tiene estresada y lo sabes.

—Lo sé, hermana. Pero ¿por qué no te viene el periodo?

—Es eso mismo Rosalie —contesté. —El estrés, a ti te pasó.

Asintió con la cabeza. Luego de meditar lo que iba a decir, abrió la boca.

—Será mejor que vayas a la cama, le diré a Emmett que te prepare sopa.

—No me puedo levantar hermana —casi lloraba— me siento mal.

Se acercó a tomarme la temperatura con la mano. No tenía fiebre y tampoco me sentía con calentura.

—Le diré a Edward que venga a llevarte, si es que aun te puede cargar. —dijo saliendo del baño con una risita.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando llegaron todos, con sus caras de preocupados, sobre todo mi chico de ojos verdes.

—Te llevaré a mi cuarto —dijo acercándose a mi— así me aseguraré que descanses.

Ya me conocía.

Siempre que le decía que iría a dormir terminaba leyendo. Y esta ocasión, no tenía fuerzas para discutir.

Me tomó en brazos como novia y Alice empezó a hablarme.

—Iré a la farmacia por unas pastillas, ¿qué sientes hermana?

—Quiero dormir, Ali —le dije. —Pero quisiera comer también pero no me deja mi estómago.

Asintió y empezó a hablar con Emmett.

—Hermana —habló él antes de que Edward me meta a su habitación. —Dime que no hay Mike Junior en ti.

Si hubiera tenido fuerzas lo hubiera mandado a la mierda, pero solo negué con la cabeza agarrándome fuerte de Edward, quien no había dicho nada.

Me colocó suavemente en la cama y me coloco una frazada delgada, no quería calentarme mucho.

—¿Cómo te sientes, peque?

—Me siento gorda —empecé y él se amargó. —En serio, me siento pesada, cansada y estoy preocupada… no me ha venido.

—Quizás te dará gripe —dijo.

Quizás.

Me acurruqué en su cama y volvió a hablarme.

—Si te sientes mal, dilo. Te llevaremos al médico y llamaremos a tu mamá.

—¡No! —grité. —No llames a mi mamá hasta que yo lo diga.

—Es tu mamá, Bells.

—Por favor —dije haciendo puchero— ¿Me lo prometes? —extendí mi mano con mi meñique alzado.

—Lo prometo, mi peque. —dijo entrelazando nuestros meñiques. —Descansa, estaré aquí.

Cerré los ojos y me quedó dormida inmediatamente. No escuché nada más, al parecer si estaba cansada aunque no sabía el motivo.

.

.

.

Desperté suavemente. Abrí mis ojos y empecé a removerme en la cama.

—Buenos días, mi Bella. —dijo un muy contento Edward. —Sí que tenías sueño.

¿A qué se refería?

—Has dormido por todo un día, hermana. Ni yo duermo tanto. —empezó a reírse.

—¿Qué día es hoy? —pregunté.

—Domingo, mi peque. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Lo pensé un poco y cuando mi estómago empezó a revolverse ya tenía la respuesta.

—Debo ir al baño, ahora. —dije zafándome de las sábanas.

—Mierda —lo oí murmurar.

—Corrí hasta su baño y me apropié del inodoro.

—Hermana, llamaré a un médico.

Seguía vomitando pero con mi mano le hice una seña de que estaba de acuerdo. No iba a discutir.

Oí la puerta abrirse y algo de alboroto afuera. En unos minutos, Edward estaba de vuelta conmigo.

—Emmett está llamando a un médico de confianza, Rosalie está cocinando con Alice.

—Y tú me estás viendo vomitar —dije limpiando.

Se acercó solo un poco a mí, respetando mí espacio.

—¿En las buenas y en las malas, recuerdas? —dijo.

Asentí. Jalé la cadena de nuevo y me quedé sentada en el piso. Necesitaba unos minutos para incorporarme. Mi chico de ojos verdes no tardó en hacerme compañía, al parecer tenía unas preguntas que hacerme.

—Esa noche… —empezó. —La noche que fuimos a bailar y tú te quedaste, ¿vino Newton, verdad?

—No pasó nada. —dije. —Somos amigos, Edward Masen.

—Júrame que no estuviste con él.

—Lo juro —levanté mi mano débilmente.

—Me daré una ducha —dije. —Estoy apestando y el doctor no tardará en llegar.

—Yo traigo tu ropa, no te preocupes, la dejaré en la cama. Y nadie entrará.

—Edward… —susurré. Y él me miró atento. —¿Me abrazas, gordo?

Sus ojos se emocionaron, solo le pedía abrazos cuando había leído libros que terminaban por dejarme con lágrimas en los ojos y mucho helado de compañía.

Me abrazo fuertemente y me dio un beso en el cuello.

—Ve a ducharte, hermana. Ya pronto sabremos que tienes.

Le hice caso.

Me acomodé en su gran tina, el agua estaba temperada y me había recogido el cabello en un moño. Me quedé ahí por varios minutos para que mi cuerpo se relajara. Había dormido por 24 horas seguidas, ni yo lo podía creer. ¿Dónde habría dormido Victor? Rápidamente sacudí mi cabeza para eliminar esos pensamientos, no quería estresarme con más preguntas.

Toc, toc, toc.

—¿Quién? —pregunté.

—Hermana, el médico está aquí. —dijo Rose.

—Ya voy— dije saliendo de la tina.

—Te esperamos afuera.

Envolviendo una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo salía de la ducha. Edward había dejado para mí un buzo, una polera, y ropa interior color pastel. Me cambié como pude y me dirigí a la sala. Diez pares de ojos voltearon a verme en simultáneo.

Me senté en el sofá grande, al lado de Emmett.

—Hola —el doctor me saludo. —Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen, mucho gusto.

—Hola —dije de vuelta.

—¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente? —preguntó.

Estaba un poco incómoda por responder, acostumbraba visitar al médico con mi mamá o en su defecto sola.

—Chicos —interrumpió quien estaba a mi lado y yo me sentí tranquila. —Dejémoslos solos y luego Bells nos dirá lo que tiene, ¿puede ser?

Masen era el único que no estaba muy de acuerdo pero tuvo que ponerse de pie cuando le guiñé el ojo.

—Y, ¿cómo te sientes, Bella?

—Pues últimamente he estado vomitando mucho, y dormí por un día entero. Y creo que me he subido de peso. —dije riendo.

—¿Alguna comida te ha caído mal, quizás?

—No suelo comer en la calle —dije.

—Entiendo —dijo mientras sacaba cosas de su maletín.

—Una pregunta, Bella. Tengo que saber la verdad.

—Claro.

—¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales en las últimas dos semanas?

Me sonrojé fuertemente. Mis mejillas empezaron a arder.

—Soy virgen —solté.

Su mirada mostraba confusión. Es como si le dijera que cuando hay sol está oscuro.

—Diría que estás embarazada por lo que me dices —dijo y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. —Pero dices que eres virgen…

—Lo soy —aseguré.

—De todos modos, te mandaré un análisis de sangre. Solo para descartar.

Asentí.

—Mañana por la mañana, en ayunas, vas a mi consultorio. Le dices a Edward que te de la dirección.

—¿Cuándo me dan los resultados?

—En dos días —dijo.

—¿Dos días? —casi grité. —Es mucho tiempo.

Se aguantó una risa el doctor.

—Bien, dado que eres amiga de Masen… haremos esto. Vas temprano a hacerte el examen y regresas por la tarde, a eso de las tres a ver tus resultados.

—Gracias. —dije y no podía contener mi emoción. —En serio, gracias.

Dicho esto se despidió de mí y se fue. Mis hermanos no tardaron en salir.

—¿Qué dijo, Bells? —preguntó Jessica.

—Mañana debo hacerme un análisis de sangre —dije. —Todo dependerá de eso.

—Masen —volví a decir. —Me das la dirección del consultorio, por favor.

—¿Para qué?

—Para ir a visitarlo y darle un regalo —dije sarcástica. —Tengo que hacerme mi análisis, hermano.

—Ni hablar, yo te llevo. —dijo.

—¡Vamos todos! —gritó Belén.

—Bueno vamos. —dijo Victor.

Empezamos a reír y yo solo trataba de no mostrar mis nervios, mañana sería un día extraño sin lugar a duda.

.

.

.

—¿No comerás nada? —preguntó Belén.

—Belén, es un análisis de sangre. Debe ser en ayunas. —respondió un muy hambriento Emmett.

Todos estaban concentrados en sus desayunos mientras yo solo pensaba en no vomitar y cómo es que regresaría por la tarde por mis resultados.

—¿Cuándo te dan los resultados, hermana? —preguntó Jessica sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—No lo sé. —mentí. —Quizás en un par de días.

Siguió comiendo sus huevos revueltos.

Ya lo había pensado. Diría que iba a salir a comprar libros, así nadie me acompañaría. Recogería mis resultados, luego pasaría verdaderamente por la librería y llegaría a casa. De todos modos, igual iban a saber que tenía.

Cuando todos terminaron y cada uno procedió a lavar su servicio, Edward llamaba al servicio de taxis. Me alegraba saber que no le pediría a su novia su auto.

—¿Nos vamos? —pregunté al fin.

El taxi nos esperaba afuera y como era de esperarse, cuatro personas sentadas en un espacio para tres, era un caos. Pero ya nos había pasado así que cada uno sabía dónde iba.

—McCarty adelante —digo Ed.

Alientró primero, le gustaba estar al lado de la ventana. Luego Rose, dado que el espacio era pequeño, el que seguía tenía que cargar al último y bueno yo no iba a cargar a Ed.

—Yo te cago. —dijo. —Como siempre.

Edward se acomodó en el asiento y luego yo me coloqué en sus piernas, pero esta vez, fue diferente. Me abrazo por la cintura y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

Las chicas notaron el gesto pero no dijeron nada.

Mi hermano le dio la dirección del taxista y yo solo rogaba en mi fuero interno no tener nada grave.

Llegamos al consultorio y era acogedor. Blanco obviamente pero al entrar me sentí con más paz en mí ser interior. Le dije a la secretaria que tenía un análisis pendiente y me dio unas indicaciones para llegar al laboratorio.

Tuve que ir sola por órdenes de la misma chica. Esto hacia que mis nervios aumenten.

Al llegar al laboratorio noté que no había gente. Una muchacha de cabello castaño, delgada y bonita me dio la bienvenida.

—¿Vienes por el examen de sangre, cariño?

Asentí.

Tomó mis datos en una libreta y prosiguió a realizarme el examen.

Al ver la aguja tuve que mirar hacia otro lado, no era muy fan de objetos como esos al fin y al cabo.

—¿Por qué un análisis de sangre, Isabella?

—No lo sé —dije. —Es por eso, no me he sentido bien y quiero saber que tengo.

Cuando vi que ya me había sacado sangre me calmé.

—¿Sintomas, corazón?

—Nauseas, retraso menstrual, estrés, subida de peso.

—Embarazo. —dijo muy segura.

—Soy virgen —contesté igual de segura.

No dijo nada más salvo que en dos días tendría mis resultados pero yo no iba a esperar tanto. Despidiéndome de ella salía del laboratorio a ver a mis hermanos. La idea del embarazo seguía en mi mente pero era imposible, era más virgen que la madre Teresa y… bueno no estaba embarazada.

Luego de regresar a casa, cada uno fue a su habitación. Yo me encerré en la mía y prendí mi ordenador. Revisaba Facebook cuando la ventana de una conversación se abrió. Vi el nombre y me empecé a reír.

—Hermanaaaaaaaa —dijo Ed. —¿Dónde estás?

—Al otro lado de la pared. —dije.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien —respondí. —Y creo que quiero comer comida china, ¿qué dices?

—Claro, le diré a los demás.

—No —dije rápidamente. —Solo los dos, es para agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

—Todos ayudamos.

—Y a todos agradeceré, pero eres mi hermano favorito, contigo empezaré.

Un par de mensajes más y me fui a duchar, iba a comer comida china con mi hermano y luego… ¡tenía que volver al consultorio! Y conocía a Victor, él no me iba a dejar sola, necesitaba un plan. Urgentemente.

—¡Bells! —contestó emocionado luego de unos segundos —Ya no me llamas, maldita.

—He estado mal, Mike.

—¿De qué? ¿Qué te hizo el imbécil de Masen?

—Nada. —él no sabía lo que pasó hace semanas.

—¿Entonces?

—Tengo que recoger mis resultados de una prueba de sangre esta tarde, Mike. Y Ed estará conmigo.

—¿Ya y…?

—No quiero que él vaya —dije al fin. —Sé mi coartada. Le diré que saldré contigo así se irá.

—Me siento usado —dijo riéndose del otro lado de la línea. —Pero lo haré.

—Llámame a las 2:30 para quedar en vernos en cualquier lugar, ¿vale?

—Hecho, te llamo más tarde. Te me cuidas, flaca.

—Claro, nos vemos. Un besito.

Corté la llamada y me apuré a arreglarme. No sabía si estaba nerviosa por la comida o por mis resultados.

.

.

.

Estábamos comiendo pero yo no dejaba de ver mi celular disimuladamente. Faltaban pocos minutos para las 2:30 y Mike no había llamado. Los nervios me estaban matando.

En eso, mi celular empezó a vibrar haciendo que me sobresalte.

—¿Aló? —dije.

—¿Estás con él? —preguntó Bruce.

—Sí.

—Bien. Imagina que te invito a cita romántica.

No puedo contener la risa.

—Bonita, te he extrañado, ¿qué dices si salimos a comer por ahí?

—Estoy con Ed, Mike. Estamos comiendo.

—¿Si paso por ti en mi lujoso convertible? —Newton no tenía un convertible lo que hizo que me riera un poco más fuerte.

—Claro, ¿estás por acá cerca?

—Si bonita, nos vemos a dos cuadras de donde sea que estés, extraño besarte.

¿Han oído que cuando las personas se ríen dicen parecerse a focas no amaestradas que tienden a aplaudir? Si lo han hecho, créanme no faltaba mucho para que yo me ponga así.

—Claro, nos vemos en el lugar de siempre.

—Así se habla bonita. —contestó Mike agregando una expresión de asco.

—Nos vemos allá en unos minutos, un beso.

Y corté.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Victor mirando su comida.

—Mike, quiere verme.

—Deberías ir a descansar, peque.

—Lo sé, pero es temprano. Y está esperándome…

—Bueno.

Termine casi atragantándome con la comida, necesitaba salir de ahí ya.

—Nos vemos en la casa, gordo.

—Te llamo más tarde, peque. Y no llegues tarde.

Asentí y desaparecí de su vista. Por suerte ya había donde quedaba el bendito consultorio así que tomé un taxi y me encaminé a saber qué era lo que tenía.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi mundo caía a pedazos. No puede ser… yo… yo…

—Te lo dije, Bella. Tenías síntomas de un embarazo.

—¡Pero soy virgen! —grité al borde de las lágrimas. —¡Y apenas soy mayor de edad!

—¿Nunca estuviste íntimamente con un chico?

—¡Nunca!

—Por favor, recuérdalo.

Entonces los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente… ¿sería posible?

—¿Y si no hubo penetración? —pregunté.

—¿Hubo roces?

Asentí.

—¿Llevaban ropa puesta?

—Pues… no del todo.

—Tuvieron sexo en seco.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Sexo sin penetración, cuando la pareja práctica posturas o frota sus genitales pero con la ropa puesta. Es erótico.

—¡Oh Dios! —me tapé la cara con las manos. —¿Qué voy a hacer? Estoy a un año de graduarme y yo… soy mamá.

Eso se sintió tan extraño, Edward me había dado un hijo sin querer, no me había penetrado pero ya tenía su semilla en mi. ¿Cómo le iba a decir?

—¿Quién es el padre? —preguntó.

—Alguien que no me quiere lo suficiente. —susurré y me fui. El doctor no me detuvo y lo agradecí.

Ed iba a ser papá, por segunda vez. Y cuando me enteré de su primer hijo me puse tan mal, él tenía ya una familia. Claro ella había desaparecido con el pequeño pero un hijo, ¡un hijo! Y ahora tendrá otro. Porque lo pienso tener.

No sé qué haré, mi mamá… ¡Me va a matar! Si no es que mata a Ed primero… ¿y si no le digo? No seas estúpida Isabella, tienes que decírselo.

¿Qué hago?

Estaba en alguna parte, no sabía dónde porque las lágrimas no me dejaban ver con claridad. Mi celular empezó a sonar y cuando vi su nombre en la pantalla no quise contestar.

Volvió a llamar.

Y lo hizo de nuevo.

Empecé a buscar un taxi para que me lleve a casa, parecía que iba a llover y no quería pescar una neumonía.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo pero era Mike quien llamaba.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó preocupado. —Masen me ha llamado, que no contestas el celular. Le dije que ya no estoy contigo.

—Estoy embarazada, Mike. —dije llorando fuertemente.

—¿Qué carajos? ¿Dónde estás?

—Cerca al restaurante italiano donde me llevabas a comer...

—Entra ahí, yo no tardaré. No llores más, mi niña. —cortó y decidí hacerle caso.

Me puse los auriculares y puse una canción, la misma con la que Masen y yo nos "unimos". Y seguí llorando mientras llovía. El mesero se me acercó con cautela, preguntándome por mi orden. Le dije que no quería nada por el momento, que estaba esperando a alguien.

Asintió y me dio una mirada de compasión.

Newton llego a los diez minutos. Me vio y no dudó en abrazarme.

—Soy mamá, Mike. Estoy embarazada de Edward.

—¿Pero cómo?

Decidí contarle toda la historia, y terminó tan asombrado como yo.

—Mi niña, no llores.

—¿Qué hago? —le dije sorbiendo mi nariz. —Mis planes se han… cambiado.

No quería decir otra cosa porque el pequeño bulto en mi vientre no tenía la culpa.

—Díselo, Bella. Tiene que saber.

—Hay otra cosa que debes saber… es sobre él.

Y le conté la historia de su otro hijo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? —me estaba regañando.

—Estaba mal, Mike. Lloraba por todo y parecía un fantasma. No hablé con él por días…

—Ven aquí —dijo abrazándome más fuerte. —Pero tienes que decírselo, ¿o crees que no se hará cargo?

—No lo sé, sabes que no trabaja y Tanya le paga todo. Yo no quiero nada de ella. Y tampoco quiero que ellos terminen.

Me dio un beso en la frente. Estuvimos así en silencio por varios minutos hasta que alguien volvió a llamar. Era Ed, de nuevo. El reloj marcaba casi las 6:30 y tal vez estaba preocupado.

Le pedí a mi amigo que contestara.

—Masen, es Newton.

—Me dijiste que no estabas con Bella, ¿dónde está ella?

—Está conmigo. Solo que nos volvimos a cruzar en un restaurante y pues comimos algo.

—Quiero hablar con ella. —exigió.

—Está en el baño, pero no te preocupes. Yo la llevaré a casa, llegaremos en 20 minutos.

—Bueno. —colgó.

—¿Debemos irnos, verdad? —pregunté.

—Sí, está preocupado y debes decirle.

Asentí. Salimos y Mike tomó mi mano en señal de apoyo. Tomamos un taxi hasta la casa y cuando baje le pregunté:

—¿Se nota que he llorado?

—Si, pero está bien. Cuando se lo digas, también lo harás.

—Tengo miedo.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Negué.

—Debo hacerlo sola, te llamaré más tarde.

—Claro, solo dilo y vendré por ti.

Un último abrazo y tuve que tomar valor para entrar. Tenía miedo de encontrarme con alguien en la sala, pero al abrir la puerta noté que no había nadie. Solo tenía que correr a mi habitación, o bueno a la de alguien.

—¿Quién? —preguntó luego de que tocara.

—Alice, soy yo Bells.

—Pasa, hermana.

Entré rápidamente antes que alguien me viera pero cuando ella volteó, se asustó.

—¿Qué te hizo, Newton?

Ed le había dicho que estaba con él al parecer.

—Hermana… yo no estuve con él… fui a ver mis resultados.

—Pensé que los darían en dos días.

—El doctor me dijo que me los daría hoy —susurré.

—¿Y qué es?

Le entregué el sobre con los resultados en él. Cuando lo leyó, lo entendió todo. Y solo quiso preguntar una cosa.

—¿De quién es?

—Edward.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos iba a su boca abierta.

—¿Cómo fue?

No quería decirle que tuvimos sexo en seco. Al notar que yo no iba a responder, no dijo nada más.

—Tu sabes que tiene otro hijo —dije— Pero no sé qué hacer, él está con Tanya y es claro que no la dejará. Yo tampoco quiero que lo haga, pero no sé que hacer…

—Debe saberlo, es su hijo.

—¿Quién es hijo de quién? —preguntó una tercera voz.

Y no tenía que verlo para saber de quién provenía la voz.

Alice me dio el sobre y yo solo dije:

—Vamos a tu cuarto.

Oí como me seguía en silencio. Me senté en el frio suelo de su habitación, con las manos alrededor de mis rodillas, empecé a recordar todo, desde que nos conocimos hasta esa noche…

—Tengo los resultados —dije.

—Pero de qué hijo hablaban tú y Alice.

—Espera, déjame hablar primero.

Asintió.

—Como dije, tengo los resultados… tenían razón todos. Estoy esperando un hijo…

Pensé que estaba enojado, pero no se movía para nada.

—El hijo del que hablábamos Ali y yo era del mío, y es porque bueno… Edward, es tuyo.

Seguía quieto como como estatua.

Y tampoco esperaba que dijera nada. Yo sabía que tenía que hacer.

—No te pido nada, no lo haré. Yo tendré al niño, Ed. No sé cómo le diré a mis padres pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Estuve pensando… y me mudaré mañana por la mañana… es lo mejor.

No decía nada.

—Tú tienes a Tanya, Ed, y sé que me amas pero no de esa forma.

—No…

—No tienes que decir nada. Cuando lo supe, el doctor me explico todo. Fue esa noche, Ed. La noche que estuvimos juntos y no hicimos nada. Pero al parecer ese nada fue más que suficiente.

—Tú estás…

—Embarazada. —concluí.

—Lo siento, créeme que lo siento. Tu vida ahora está…

—No. No está arruinada. Solo tendrá que cambiar.

—Bella…

—¿Sí?

—Te amo, pero no de esa manera. —primera vez en pronunciar un te amo para mí.

—Lo sé, hermano. —empecé a ponerme de pie— Iré a empacar mis cosas, y yo también te amo. —dije saliendo de su habitación con un sobre en la mano, un pequeño bulto en el vientre y muchas preguntas sin respuestas.


End file.
